


Coming Back From the Brink

by roguefaerie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Healing, Marvel Science, Touch-Starved, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Ava never expected that having her plans foiled would be the best thing that could happen to her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Coming Back From the Brink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Pain has made her unclear on which way she’s coming or going. She’s been certain of that for a long time now, but if the pain won’t abate then she truly (feels she) has no choice. That’s true from the unrelenting nature of it all on its own, to say nothing of the ticking of the clock.

Only the grandest scientific miracle would save Ava now. 

The stop-gaps are barely working anymore. And she can’t remember the last time she truly was herself, the person she remembers being.

She doesn’t want a single soul to touch her with the pain flooding through her like this, although on the mental level she’ll always miss the casual intimacy of touch.

*

And then her plan is foiled--she can’t take one life and win at her own game by restoring her own. Still, the scientist speaks in gentle tones, and her touch is gentler still. As it moves over Ava like a water that fills all the empty places inside her molecular structure, Ava is quieted too.

They stand there together in a moment that is all their own. This touch is the gentlest and most life-affirming thing Ava has ever felt, and it comes from the one she would have made her enemy if she had had her way.

The relief is immense--that she doesn’t have to fight so hard everything feels like it’s killing her.

She doesn’t have to fight tooth and nail anymore.

There is peace for her after all.

And also peace for those around her, who deserved it as much as she did.

She no longer wishes to emotionally destroy Hope Van Dyne or Pym.

All she wants to do is revel in the fact that this finally happened.

She held out just long enough. Even against her better judgment. And now relief is here.


End file.
